


【超蝙】誰會在意2月29日的生日？

by Sayacat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: Clark Kent的心很累，他需要放假一天，好好在家休息。生日？誰會在意…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 遲了很久的大超生日賀文。  
> 繁體字注意。

Clark Kent很累，正確來說是心很累。 近來的事情令Clark忙得不可開交，聯盟的事﹑大都會的事﹑小記者的日常鎖碎事。  
雖然平常也習慣應付這些事情，但是這個月的工作量是幾何級數增加，就算是超級英雄，精神上也受到不少壓力。  
一天也好，Clark只想好好待在家中休息。為了達到目的，他動用了星球日報的員工福利——生日假。  
Clark抱著隨時被炮轟的準備，拿著請假申請表衝入Perry的辦公室裡要求簽署。幸運的是，今天Perry心情不錯，他看了看Clark遞過來的請假申請表，再看了看Clark的暗如死灰的臉，最後乾脆地簽名。  
Clark用著一副不可思議的表情接過簽好的申請表，Perry竟用著少有的溫和語氣對他說︰「好好享受吧！還有更多工作要你回來做的。」  
『還滿順利的，不知道在聯盟請個假會否一樣成功﹖』默默念著，Clark按著雀躍的心情正要返回自己的坐位上時，一把動聽的女聲傳入Clark的耳朵裡。  
「嘿，Clark，看你的樣子應該不是被Perry趕出去了。有好消息分享嗎﹖」  
Clark沿著聲音轉個身，便見到與聲音一樣美麗的黑髮藍眼女士——Lois Lane。  
「噢，Lois。其實也大不了，只是我請了28號的假期而已。」  
「是要約會嗎？我們還想當天晚上陪你一齊慶祝你的生日。」  
「不是約會，只是想自己一個人休息而已。」  
Lois聽到後大為驚訝，休息這個詞不應該用於小鎮男孩身上。  
「你何時變了孤獨老人了，竟然自己一個人在家裡過生日！」  
「你看到的，Lois，我近期的工作量簡直多得嚇人。就像上星期二，大家看到我的樣子都覺得我就要崩潰了。」  
『那是因為大家都以為你說無人陪你過情人節，所以崩潰。』Lois心裡反駁著，看到Clark確實愈來愈憂愁了，她也不忍看到平日開朗的小鎮男孩變成這副模樣，或者放假也是錯的選擇。  
「原來如此，對不起，當時你的表情真的嚇壞我們了。」Lois用著有點歉意的語氣道。  
「沒關係。等等，你剛剛為甚麼道歉?」  
「沒有甚麼……總之你就好好在家裡靜靜享受你的假期吧！其餘的事交給我應付。」Lois拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「謝謝你，Lois。」Clark回了個笑容，對他的好同事充滿感激。  
「不過如果有超人的消息，你放假也必須通知我。」Lois對他眨眨眼便轉身離開。  
「當然了。」笑容頓時變得僵硬，可惜Lois已經見不到了。  
『能放下普通人身份一天已經很好了，不要要求太多，超人是沒有休息日的。』Clark內心給自己打打氣。  
在瞭望塔上，超人透過窗外欣賞著那顆藍色美麗星球，說是欣賞其實是發呆，久不久配上長長的嘆氣。  
觀察了一段時間的神奇女俠也忍不住上前搭訕了。  
「有煩惱了﹖」  
「Diana？我無事，謝謝關心。」看到來人是神奇女俠，超人點了點頭打了個招呼。  
「你知道嗎?你整天在發呆。」站到身邊的Diana擔憂地問道。  
「每個人也有發呆的時候吧！」  
「但不是每隔一會兒就嘆氣吧？你就連平日的笑容也消失了。」  
「有這麼明顯嗎﹖」  
神奇女俠點了點頭。見狀，超人也只好說出來。  
「其實我心累了，近期的工作壓得我喘不過氣來，我需要休息。」  
神奇女俠望著超人，一副若有所思的樣子，然後一隻手搭上超人的左肩上。  
「或者你並不是第一個，我知道有一個和你一樣狀態的。」說完，她很滿意大藍個露出了略有興趣的表情。  
「那個人就是蝙蝠俠。」  
「他怎麼了﹖」因為值班時間不同，所以在一月開始兩人已經沒有在瞭望塔見上一面。  
「雖然他不容易觀察，但是我感覺到了。他比平時更加陰沉及暴躁，特別是昨天。他累極了……各方面。」  
昨天是20號，是Bruce Wayne 生日的後一天。超人當然知道蝙蝠俠為何會暴躁的，Bruce生日的那天哥譚出事了，蝙蝠俠不得不出手解決，加上他對地盤意識太強，自己根本插不了手，所以導致那天不能單獨見面了！  
「他需要休息，不論何時。」超人沮喪地回了神奇女俠一句。  
「你知道那個人從來不會休息，直至……重傷昏迷為止。」看到超人垂頭喪氣的樣子，神奇女俠也不好開聲繼續說。  
「唉，我和他談談吧！」知道蝙蝠俠情況的超人，就算自己心情有多糟糕也想盡力開解他最愛的人。  
「不是挫你銳氣，我覺得你會後悔。」  
「我勇於嘗試。」  
「祝你好運。」知道不能阻止的神奇女俠搖了搖頭，鬆開放在肩上的手便離開了。  
Clark拿出手機並思考了一會。雖然Clark撥過很多次那組號碼，但是現在還是有點緊張，就像第一次約心儀女孩外出的青澀男孩。  
當電話接通的時候，Clark有點不知所措地起了個開場白。  
「嘿，B……」  
「……」  
然後一段沉默。  
「……」  
「怎麼了？」冰冷的聲音從電話的另一端傳出。  
聽到平常音調的Clark頓時感到安心，他也鼓氣勇氣說出來。  
「呃，下星期二有空嗎？我想邀請你到我家作客。」  
「你請了假。」不是疑問句，是肯定句。Clark對此不感到意外，他也很喜歡不用為對方解釋那麼多，直奔主題。  
「對，不過我並不打算將那天安排得多姿多彩。我只想待在家中，安安靜靜過一天。噢，當然如果地球有甚麼危機我會出動啦！」  
「Clark，你清楚明白自己正向誰發出邀請吧？」  
「當然知道，親愛的。」  
「……在我的情史裡，沒有一個像你提出那麼爛的約會邀請了。」  
聽到這兒，Clark已經猜到Bruce的答案了，他不由得笑了出來，發自內心的，那可說是他今天第一個笑容。  
「那我當你答應了。」  
「等等，你那天真的沒有打算﹖」  
「對呀，還是你期待著甚麼嗎﹖」  
「才沒有，到時見。」說完便立即掛線了。  
『這樣就好，大家一起休息吧。』此刻，Clark的心沒有那麼累了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說本人找不到今年大超的生日賀文是中了幻術嗎？！  
> 開了個頭，一定有尾。  
> 預計2章完吧…


	2. Chapter 2

2月28日早上7時，Clark已經慣性從睡眠中清醒過來，他從床上坐起身，回憶今天要做的事，才記起今天放假了。還有一件事令他心情愉快，就是他的情人已經不知何時到了，而且正睡在他身旁。  
Clark觀察著多日無見的臉容，Bruce明顯比之前更憔悴，眼下那青黑色的眼袋證明他睡眠何等不足。  
『今天可以給他一個充足睡眠了。』Clark心裡想了想，帶著有點寵溺的笑容輕輕吻上熟睡人的鼻子上。  
『還是睡多一會吧。』本想躺回床上的Clark最後還是起床了。  
他梳洗完後換上衣服然後出門，他決定要到超市買些食材回來給戀人弄個豐富早餐，還有午餐或者是晚餐？怎樣都好，他不想他的戀人餓著回家然後被他的管家說照顧失當。  
Bruce是被外面的香味弄醒的，沒有Alfred叫醒服務令Bruce突然驚覺的抓起放在床頭櫃子上的電子鐘。  
10:05 am  
知道時間後，Bruce立即放鬆下來倒在床上。還好不是下午，他可不想就此錯過和那個人一起的時光。  
賴了一會兒床後，Bruce乖乖的爬下床，在他昨晚匆忙並拒絕Alfred幫忙之下收拾的旅行包裡，找出幾件換洗衣服走出房間。  
Clark知道他的戀人醒來了，他從廚房內探頭出來。  
「早安，Bruce。」  
剛起床而不太想說話的Bruce只是點了點頭便走進浴室裡去。  
Clark聽到浴室傳來水聲後，便回到廚房將弄好的早餐放飯桌上，並聽著戀人的動靜等待著。  
清洗的聲音……關上水喉的聲音……毛巾刷過身體的聲音……穿衣服的聲音……然後……咦﹖  
沒有聽到開門聲的Clark望了望浴室門，突然的安靜令他感到奇怪，他作弊地聽了聽房內人的心跳。  
噗通噗通…比平常快了一點點的心跳令他得出一個結論，Bruce緊張了﹖！為甚麼﹖  
沒有進一步開透視的Clark站到浴室房門前，Clark輕輕叩了叩門。  
「出了甚麼事嗎﹖」  
然後他聽到裡頭傳來很微弱的咒罵聲。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」說完，下一步手已經抓著把手想開門。  
「不！」知道房外人的目的後，Bruce立即出聲阻止了。  
聽到的Clark也沒有再進一步，他停下動作等待對方回應。  
不到一會，浴室門自動打開了。  
Bruce圍著浴巾出來，手上拿著剛帶進浴室的衣服，無視正用擔心的眼神詢問著的Clark，直徑走到睡房。  
Clark見狀也只好鬆鬆肩跟著進入房間。  
Bruce快速拿起自己打包的旅行包檢查內裡的東西，然後平靜地放回原處。  
「需要我拿件衣服給你嗎？」Clark也猜到發生了甚麼事，他走到自己的衣櫃面前找著Bruce以前留宿時留下的衣服。  
「謝了。」接過Clark遞過來的白色襯衫。  
「想不到你也有帶錯衣服的時候呢！昨晚遇上不好的事？」說完已被狠狠的眼神盯著了。  
「如其說這個，還不如說你為甚麼近期心情低落的原因吧！」Bruce收回視線，繼續扣上鈕扣。  
「那是因為……嘿，你不要轉移話題。」  
「那你先回答我。」  
「不，問題是我先發問的，你先回答我。」  
之後兩人盯著對方，此刻誰人也不想讓步，最後Clark嘆了一口氣。  
「我們還是先吃早餐吧！」  
Bruce本想說點甚麼，最後點頭贊成。  
早餐已經涼了，不過在Bruce堅決阻止Clark用熱射線加熱的情況之下，兩人還是將早餐收入腹中。  
吃完早餐，兩人也不再提在睡房裡的話題。如Clark之前的說的話一樣，他沒有準備甚麼精采的節目，現在兩個男人窩進沙發裡看愛情電影。  
其實愛情電影的劇情不外乎這樣的公式︰初遇，相愛，爭吵，分手，和好，復合，大團完。  
對Clark來說電影內容是其次，重要的是他們現在擁有的獨處時間，他很高興看到在電影放到中段時，Bruce主動將頭枕在他的肩膀上。  
「為何那個女人不明白？」Bruce皺著眉細聲地評論著。  
劇情講到男主角因為不想讓女主角遭受生命危險，然後提出了分手，女主角以為他有第三者所以才提出分手。  
此幕女主角狠狠給男主角一記耳光，大喊了一句：「你他媽的混蛋！」  
「這就是誤會。」Clark輕鬆的回答，視線望著電視螢幕，「如果男主角願意將現狀說給女主角聽，下場就不會如此。」  
「即是說如果他們互相坦白，他們就不會分手？」  
「不，但是起碼不會在誤會之下，不明不白的情況下結束一切。」  
「只是電影情節所需，最後還是大團完。」  
「也對的，但是現實就不清楚了。」  
…………  
………  
……  
兩位突然動了起來，坐好，上身轉向對方，雙眼正視對方，接著異口同聲說出來。  
「Clark，我……」「Bruce，我……」  
「你先……」「你先……」  
「我先……」「我先……」  
然後大家不約而同笑了出來。  
「好吧，我先。」Clark望著Bruce，他那笑容帶著帥氣，但又帶點純真，就如他那純潔剛強的靈魂一樣。  
「關於我心情低落，我必須向你坦白。其實起初我以為是工作壓力所致，但是不是，當你說14號不能陪我，我接受了。我們是成年人，大家也有要忙的事情，我是知道的。」Clark舔了舔下唇，「我也安慰過自己或許我們能在19號見上一面，但是最終的結果大家都知道。至那天開始我的心情更差了，我知道不是你的錯，我也不應該抱怨，我們選擇在一起就已經有心理準備，但是Bruce，看到你我就明白了！你是我的心靈支柱，唯一可以解開我的心情低落就只有你！」  
Clark將手撫上戀人的臉上「我愛你Bruce。」  
接著順勢給了一個輕柔的吻。  
放開手，Clark此刻的心情像是卸下重擔，變得輕鬆。  
「輪到我說了。其實我不期待，或者說是不喜歡我的生日，因為十居其九會有不好的事情發生。」Bruce抿了抿嘴，頓了頓，「今年也是，我生日當天，哥譚出事了。」  
「我知道，所以我沒有出現騷擾你。」Clark連忙加上一句。  
Bruce搖了搖頭，「其實那天的危機，我很快就解決了，只是我沒有通知你。」  
現在輪到Clark皺眉了，「為甚麼不告訴我？」  
「因為我的預測你會出現。」Bruce別開視線，「結果你沒有和我預期出現。那一刻我有點憤怒，因為我猜錯了。不過除了憤怒，我心底裡還有一種情緒。」  
Bruce再次停頓，深吸一口氣，孔雀藍的眼睛再次對上鋼鐵之男的鋼藍色眼睛，「我有點,…悲傷，因為你沒有來找我。」  
「你有這種情緒是因為你抱有期待，對我。」Clark接著道。  
「對…我期待今年的生日，我期待你的到來，我想見到你，我……」此時孔雀藍閃著幻彩，美得像是要將靈魂吸進去一樣「我愛你。」  
接著兩人便陷入旋風式的熱吻中，他們一時用著舌頭挑逗對方舌頭，在舌頭附近輕輕地打圈，一時用牙齒輕咬著對方的嘴唇，兩人沒有想停的意思。  
雙手也沒有閒著，Clark一隻手按著Bruce的頭，一隻手攬住他的腰，加深那個吻，而Bruce雙手則在Clark的背部上下移動，時而輕輕地掃過，時而用力地抓著。  
Clark進一步加大力度將Bruce壓倒在沙發上，一邊用嘴唇吻著他的耳垂﹑鼻尖﹑脖子，一邊用手解開他的純白色的襯衫，將胸膛露出來。  
Clark坐起身，欣賞著那大大小小深淺不一的疤痕，雖然醜陋，但是反映出男人的剛強，野性的一面。  
Clark著迷似的用雙手撫摸著那些疤痕，感受它們的觸感，然後俯下身親吻著近著胸口那道疤痕，他感覺到被吻的人呼吸有點雜亂，偶然發出了幾聲輕哼。  
脫悼兩人的褲子及內褲，Clark用一隻手握著兩根已在半勃狀態的陰莖上下磨擦著，兩人發出沉重的呻吟。  
「Clark……不要再磨蹭了……哼嗯……快上我！」  
「Bruce……唔嗯……我終於想到……我們接下來……的節目了！」  
「說來……聽聽。」  
停下手上的動作，Clark對著雙頰已染上潮紅的Bruce道：「我決定要將我們錯過的情人節，以及你的生日的那份在今天補回來！」  
Bruce被Clark一副像是發表甚麼偉論的認真表情逗笑了。  
「證明我的……推測還是……正確。」Bruce嘗試將理順呼吸「我計算過了，如果我們要將那些份量補回來，再加上我需要的休息時間，時間是很緊迫的。」  
「所以？」  
「所以你他媽的快點上我！」  
Bruce說完馬上吻住對方，快速地進行第一輪性事。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坦白很重要！  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brucie寶貝出沒注意！  
> 寫肉苦手呀！寫了很久的肉，結果分多一章出來，希望大家吃得愉快。

從沙發那一發之後，他們就像開了某種開關一樣，進行著馬拉松性的性愛，不停索取大家的肉體，他們的心智，想在各方面佔有對方。  
由沙發轉戰到餐桌上，再由餐桌上轉戰到浴室裡。再次從高潮中回過神的Clark才意識到他們還沒有吃晚餐，他親了親面前已被水淋濕的背脊，雙手環著對方的腰輕撫著，並用著因高潮而暗啞的聲音在對方耳邊說︰「我想我們是時候休息一下。」  
雙手還抵在浴室磁磚上喘息著的Bruce只能點頭答應。  
幫兩人刷乾身體並將雙腿無力的Bruce抱出浴室，放在沙發上，本來想給Bruce換件衣服但被本人阻止了。  
「不用麻煩了，不久後還是要脫掉。」  
Clark聽到後有些尷尬地輕咳了一聲，然後找來一條毛毯給愛人披上。  
「不穿也要小心著涼。」說完，自己便簡單穿上家居褲走到廚房煮晚餐。  
Clark穿上圍裙並思考著甚麼菜式才不會太過失禮，由於考慮到時間有限，最後決定而玉米濃湯及香草雞排作今晚的菜式。  
Bruce躺在沙發上，從茶几上拿起他的手機，打了條訊息出去，不到一會，一條訊息回了過來，Bruce看完後滿意地放回電話。  
起身裹著毛毯向廚房方向走去，Bruce靠在門邊欣賞著此刻的景色，擁有鋼鐵之驅的男人赤裸著上身，穿上圍裙正埋頭苦幹地做飯，均稱的身材，完美的肌肉分佈，任何女人見到都為之傾倒的驅體，可惜常常被土得要命的格仔衬衫遮蓋著。  
Bruce從後攬著對方的腰，下巴抵在對方的右肩膀上。  
「雞排？」  
「雞肉含有優質蛋白質，而且脂肪含量少，也能增強體力，對你來說完全適合。」  
「但是這樣子吸收營養不是有點間接嗎？」一隻手由腰部慢慢向下移，並停在雙腿之間，「我指的是比起間接，我還是喜歡用直接方式吸收優質蛋白質。」  
說完，右手已經抓著拱起的部位揉搓起來。  
「Bruce！」  
「怎麼了？」略微提高了聲線，帶著玩味的聲音問。  
此時Clark意識到，他現在應付的是Brucie寶貝了！  
「停止你手上的動作。」  
「那一隻？」放在腰上另一隻手立即伸進圍裙內，玩弄著胸部的小果實。  
「嗚……啊哈……Bruce…」突如其來的刺激令Clark不禁呻吟出來，轉頭用著可憐兮兮的樣子望著始作俑者。  
看到如此秀色可餐，Bruce舔了舔下唇，對著小鎮男孩的耳側吹了口氣。  
「嗯？到底是那一隻？」按在胯部的手已經伸進褲子裡，少了內褲那一道屏障，令他的手更輕鬆找到已經微微抬頭的性器。  
「嗯…兩隻…啊…」  
「但是你的大傢伙可享受呢！」握著性器上下套弄著，力度忽大忽小，惹來了更多的呻吟。  
Clark的注意力開始分散，他的腰跟著套弄的節奏挺動起來。  
「想要更多嗎？想要的話閉上你的眼。」充滿魔性的聲音誘導著Clark步步墜進情慾的漩渦。  
當小鎮男孩聽話的閉上眼時，Bruce獎勵性地輕輕吻了男孩臉頰一下，然後繞到他前面跪下，脫掉中間已頂起一角的褲子，充滿雄性味道的性器便暴露在Bruce的面前。  
Bruce想起第一次看到Clark的碩大時確實被嚇倒了，被稱作超人的果然名不虛傳。  
雙手從新握起完全勃起的性器，上下來回套弄著，當來到頂部時，手指按在已吐著前液的馬眼輕輕打著圈。  
電流般的快感令Clark放下手上的工作，手已經抓著Bruce的頭髮。  
此刻，Bruce伸出了舌頭，從底部沿著陰莖縫一路舔到頂部，然後溫柔地親吻著那紅得要命的龜頭，每親一下，他雙手便感覺到陰莖一抖一抖的跳動著，接著張開嘴，將頂端含入口中。  
溫熱的感覺令Clark頓時睜開眼睛，第一眼看到Bruce正在給他口交的畫面令他更加亢奮。感受到自己的碩大愈含愈深，感覺到愈來愈緊的窄道，Clark忍不住說道。  
「你…是何時……啊哈……學會……深喉的？」  
沒有回答，Bruce只顧著自己手上的動作，他努力收緊喉嚨，給龜頭帶來刺激，被柱身壓著的舌頭也盡量前後舔弄著，手也沒有停著，握著柱底下的雙球揉搓著。  
經過Bruce一番努力後，Clark終於射出一道又一道的精液。  
「唔嗯……」Bruce將頭退開了點，等著射精結束。  
當Clark退出來時，Bruce張開了嘴，白花花的精液填滿了整個口腔，看到Clark定眼看著自己後才將大量的白濁吞下去。  
Clark嘗試平復自己的興奮情緒，用著已變得深沉的鋼藍色眼睛對著愛人宣佈道：「你將會對你所做的事付上代價。」  
「試試我吧(Try me)。」  
「我會的，不過，」將有點焦黑的雞排盛到碟子上「我們要將晚餐吃完才行。」  
晚餐時間對Clark來說一點也不輕鬆，只因他的戀人不停在挑逗他，比如在言語上。  
「我覺得這些湯比不上你剛剛射出來的那麼濃。」  
又比如在舉動上，Bruce的腳在桌底下撩著Clark的腳，用腳背上下磨擦著Clark的小腿。  
『一定要停止這些挑逗行為，否則自己一定會將面前的人操得死去活來。』Clark心想著。  
「對了，B。」  
「嗯？」  
「之前聽到你的真情剖白我真的很高興，不過你還是沒有回答我帶錯衣服的原因。」  
「我並沒有帶錯。」果然，Bruce的挑逗動作停止了。  
「是嗎？為何那時候你感到緊張了？」  
「你偷聽了我的心跳。」微微皺眉，Bruce帶著不滿的聲音說。  
「那是因為我擔心你出意外。」  
「意外？難道我會在你的浴室摔倒嗎？」Bruce對這個玩笑嗤之以鼻。  
「我是認真的，B。」Clark略為強硬的語氣令對方認知那不是個玩笑。  
「我才沒有你想像中那麼脆弱。」Bruce也給了個相對的態度出來。  
「我知道。但凡事也有萬一，身為戀人擔心自己的另一半不是很正常嗎？不論他的身份是甚麼。」Clark握住了Bruce的手，用姆指輕輕磨擦著手背。  
「……擔心又好，甚麼也好，只要不影響你的理智判斷就可以。」對著情深款款的表情，Bruce有點不知所措地別過了頭。  
「我明白了。說說我現在的判斷，你應該好好享用你的晚餐，補充一下你的體力才行。」Clark笑著用叉子將一小塊雞肉送到Bruce的嘴前。  
瞄一眼雞肉，再瞄一眼笑得燦爛的Clark，Bruce只好用嘴巴接過送來的雞肉「我想起我有一份禮物要送給你。」  
「真的？那真是令人期待。」  
「你會的。」Brucie露出了魅笑「我也期待你的反應。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一章肉，也是高潮位？  
> 寫得就要崩潰了，絕對是文筆渣之過。

被命令在睡房的床上等待「禮物」的Clark Kent，腦海裡已有幾種想法浮現出來，每一種也具有極度誘惑的視覺沖擊。  
雖然已對接下來的事情有了心理準備，但是當真正的景象映入眼簾時，Clark還是不得在心裡大喊『拉奧啊！這畫面不會太火辣了吧！』  
眼前的Bruce Wayne，哥譚出名的花花公子正穿著近來女士們﹙包括Lois﹚經常議論紛紛，Twitter及論壇也刷得火紅的灰色高領露背毛衣。  
想不到小鎮男孩也有幸看到實物。毛衣的尺寸明顯穿在Bruce身上太小了，前面那塊用來遮胸的織物被胸肌撐得繃緊，只有邊緣位置剛剛蓋住乳頭，更過份的是已經設計過短的衣襬對Bruce來說是短得不能再短，只到胯部位置，不！正確來說已經看到一小片黑色薄紗內褲了。  
「生日快樂，我的小鎮男孩！」Bruce爬上床，跨坐在Clark的下腹位置。  
Clark感到喉嚨乾得要命。  
「喜歡我給你的禮物嗎？」  
「當然喜歡，你簡直火辣極了！」  
「那你準備好拆開你的禮物嗎？」轉過身背對著Clark,展示了繫在頸項的蝴蝶結。  
Clark欣賞著背部的風光，由完美的背肌開始，順著背溝，來到下腰位置，這是另一驚喜，Clark發現了一條黑色丁字內褲的幼帶，然後視線來到股溝，灰色織物掩著渾圓的屁股，若隱若現的，顯得格外性感。  
「B，我真的愛死了你這副裝扮。」雙手撫摸著眼睛預覽過的地方，最後停在緊緻的屁股揉搓起來。「我想就這樣操你。」  
「需要給你準備嗎？」轉頭與Clark對視，用著會陰地方小幅度蹭了蹭身下人的胯部。  
「請。」誰會錯過Brucie寶貝的邀請？Clark躺著欣賞著整個擴張過程。  
Bruce首先撥開藏著股縫的幼帶，然後將沾了潤滑劑的手指探到後穴位置，在洞口外轉著圈，接住試探性地將一根手指伸進去，由於之前的性事關係，Bruce很容易由一根遞增至四根手指。待擴張好後，Bruce轉回身面向Clark，扶著已經腫脹不已的碩大進入自己。  
「啊呀……Bruce……你真的棒極了……」順利進入甬道的Clark讃嘆道。  
「你也不賴……唔嗯……」Bruce控制著節奏上下移動著臀部，時而快得令小鎮男孩達到天堂邊緣，時而慢得令男孩恨不得抓著自己的腰往上頂。  
看到被撐起的薄紗內褲，Clark忍不住想伸手捉摸它，結果被Bruce無情地拍走。  
「不許碰！」Bruce懲罰地收緊了內壁，惹來Clark一聲低吼。  
Bruce得意地一笑，然後繼續他的動作。  
當要到臨界點時，Clark想要扳回一城。  
「想不到你帶來的衣服會是如此性感，為何你現在才穿？早上在浴室裡你已經有機會了。」  
「禮物不是留到最後嗎？那時候太早了。」  
「我覺得它代表著另一個意思。」說完，Clark一個反身，將Bruce按回床上，自己奪回主動權。  
「想聽聽我的推斷嗎？」透視了一下旅行包裡的東西後，Clark一邊挺動著腰一邊說︰「我看到你袋子裡的東西挺混亂，初步認為不是你的管家給你準備的，對嗎？」  
「唔嗯……哈……啊哈……」  
「不否認就是默認了。」Clark將Bruce的雙腿架在自己的肩膀上，繼續他的抽插動作，「袋裡只剩下你的蝙蝠戰衣，這可以代表你有作為隨時行動的準備，不過反過來想你也是穿著這件戰衣過來吧。然後就是你的情趣毛衣了，它的尺寸絕對是給女性穿的，可能是其中一個你帶回家的名模穿過的。」說到名模時，Clark故意加大力度撞進去，「我猜你是在有其他事情分心的情況下收拾你的袋子，因為毛衣摺疊起來時與其他的毛衣分別不大，所以當你收拾時沒有留意到。」  
「從以上的推斷來說，你離開得很匆忙，這表現出你正急著要去一個地方或是見一個你重要的人。」停止抽插動作，觀察著對方的表情。  
「而你急著想見的人就是我。」Clark說完後，清楚感覺到後穴的括約肌緊緊收縮了一下。  
「嗚……啊……你不要自大……才……嗯啊……不是……」雖然被情慾淹沒，但還是搖頭否認，這令Clark體驗到「嘴上說不，但身體誠實」的更高層次。  
「噢！Bruce……我的Bruce，你真的很可愛。」Clark俯身向前，向Bruce索吻，架在肩膀的雙腿被迫往Bruce的胸前壓去，大大張開著，屁股也向上提升，令結合處暴露得更多。  
Clark雙手撐在床上，避免自己的重量加在對方身上，同時腰也加快速度挺動起來。  
「啊！唔嗯……」這個姿勢令Bruce更加承受著接下來的猛烈攻勢，雙手抱緊著Clark的脖頸，回吻著Clark。  
肉刃不停在敏感點衝刺著，酥麻的感覺令Bruce欲罷不能，他漸漸迷失於慾海中，眼眶已湧出生理性的淚水，停不了的呻吟鼓勵著Clark插得更賣力，更深入。  
「啊……Clark……我……我就快……嗯哈……要到了……」  
「我們……哼唔……一起……」  
Clark喜歡感受著Bruce體內的溫度，與外表不同的熾熱讓他溶化，他喜歡看到Bruce因自己以失控的表情，那雙因高潮而濕潤的眼睛令他著迷。  
「我可以射在裡面嗎？」  
「啊……隨你便……啊哈……到了……到了…啊啊啊！」  
得到允許的Clark也隨著Bruce的高潮毫不猶豫將氪星種子一滴不流的送進愛人的後穴裡。  
高潮過後，Bruce感覺到他體內的那根沒有如常退出，而且還維持著硬邦邦的狀態，他喘息著給了他的陽光男孩一個壞笑。  
「好吧，我想我是時候為廚房所做的事支付代價。」  
「你記得就好，」重新調整姿勢，Clark撫上愛人的臉問，「準備好了？」  
「隨時奉陪，也讓你重新認識我不是你想像中那麼脆弱。」Bruce給了個自信滿滿的魅力笑容。  
那些毫無節制的活動在Bruce昏倒後結束。Clark幫愛人清理完身體後小心翼翼將他放回床上。  
看了看鐘，Clark驚訝地發現已經過了午夜12點。  
『糟了，哥譚的夜巡怎麼辦？』他立即拿起手機致電給Bruce的管家。  
「你好，Mr Pennyworth，我是Clark Kent。現在Bruce在我那兒，不方便回去，夜巡方面我想由我代他去。」  
「晚上好，Mr Kent，請叫我Alfred。Bruce少爺早前已傅了訊息給我，我已經安排好了，不用擔心。」  
「原來如此。麻煩到你了，Alfred。」  
「無關係，Mr Kent。Bruce少爺就拜託你了。」  
「我會的，晚安。」  
「願你有一個愉快的晚上，Mr Kent。」  
掛掉電話，Clark看著熟睡的Bruce不由得輕笑一聲。  
「永遠也有後備方案嗎？果然是蝙蝠俠。」  
接著將愛人抱在懷裡，Clark滿足地睡去了。  
…………  
………  
……  
「Clark Kent！你他媽的放開我！」一聲怒吼劃破了3月1日的早晨。  
Bruce大力推開就像大型犬附在他身上不願離開的男人。  
「不要！今天是我生日，來給生日男孩一個愉快早上。」  
「你的生日不是過了嗎？還有就是今年根本沒有2月29日，你不要得寸進尺！」  
「噢，富豪肯定不清楚平民的小幸福了。很多機構或是公司在提供生日優惠時，考慮到除了有2月29日的年份之外，其餘年份也很難決定那一天才是生日日期，結果就有了2月28日與3月1日兩者也是生日日期的定義。雖然在29日慶祝是值得高興，但是相比起連續兩天也能享受生日優惠，我完全不介意，我還很感激自己是2月29日生日呢！」完全恢復精神的Clark給了對方一個如太陽般燦爛的笑容。  
「但我不是這麼認為！快放開我，你在摸那裡！鳴……」  
然後「唔唔啊啊」聲再度響起，直至星球日報小記者—Clark Kent上班前。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結了！多謝大家肯花時間閱讀此文！  
> 真的寫了很久，文筆渣的我可以完成這篇已經對得起自己了。  
> 想表達的東西也在這章交代完，希望大家看得明白。  
> 有關高領露背毛衣，又稱「殺死處男的毛衣」的出處，大家可以在網上搜尋一下，真的超贊的，呵呵！


End file.
